Por Siempre
by SebMich
Summary: Sebastián Michaelis, chef repostero y presidente de Glazé & Co., se podía llamar a sí mismo uno de ésos que gustaba de la vida fácil. Alguna vez conoció la libertad. Amó y fue correspondido. Traicionó, botó, pisoteó y fingió olvidar. Sebastián Michaelis era un canalla y ésta es su historia. (Yaoi) (SebastiánxCiel)
1. Prólogo

Dicen que muchas veces en la vida tenemos opciones, caminos distintos que podríamos elegir. Por alguna razón, los más suntuosos y fáciles son los más atractivos ante nuestros ojos. Sebastián Michaelis, chef repostero y presidente de Glazé & Co., se podía llamar a sí mismo uno de ésos que gustaba de la vida fácil.

Alguna vez conoció la libertad. Amó y fue correspondido. Traicionó, botó, pisoteó y fingió olvidar.

Sebastián Michaelis era un canalla y ésta es su historia.

.

.

.

La mañana había comenzado como muchas otras. El reloj despertador sonando al lado de su cabeza, un brazo de su esposa alrededor de su cuello y el maldito dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca de la noche anterior.

Suspiró, con la mirada fija en el techo. Movió la lengua dentro de su boca. ¡Ah! ¡Hoy le dolerían hasta los dientes por causa de esa media botella de vodka que bebió en su oficina antes de ir a dormir! Muy francés podía ser, pero los estragos eran los mismos.

-¿Sebastián? – Su esposa, Angeline Durless-Michaelis, ataviada en una lencería roja se sentó en la cama, removiendo el edredón. - ¿Estás despierto, amor?

El moreno había cerrado los ojos justo un segundo antes. – Mmm… - Gimió perezosamente. – Buenos días, Angeline. – Esbozó una sonrisa y ella se inclinó para besarle los labios suavemente.

De inmediato ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¡Ew! ¿Bebiste anoche?

-Hmm… Solo dos copas. – Dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras se cuestionaba mentalmente si en verdad tenía solo veinticuatro años.

-Pues la próxima vez, cepíllate los dientes. – La pelirroja se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. El sabor en la boca de Sebastián le resultaba asqueroso.

Y cuando situaciones así ocurrían, el moreno iba tras ella, la tomaba por la espalda y mordía su hombro. Se aseguraba de arrancarle un par de gemidos, luego deslizaba una mano en medio de sus piernas y cuando ella no resistía más, la inclinaba sobre el lavamanos y la follaba, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello rojizo y su enorme trasero. Pero hoy no.

El dolor que tenía en el abdomen era intenso. – Vodka de mierda… - Masculló en voz baja e incluso llegó a dudar de Lau, ése chino dueño de la licorería que acostumbraba visitar. ¿Será que le había vendido una botella falsa de "Grey Goose"? Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie.

Hoy podía darse el lujo de dejar insatisfecha a su esposa, pero no de llegar tarde al trabajo. Claude Faustus, el socio de Angeline, había empleado días completos en convencer a los agentes de Martha Stewart de asociarse con ellos y, finalmente, accedieron a reunirse.

Ahora se preguntarán ustedes, ¿esa Martha Stewart? ¿La rubia en los programas de cocina de la televisión? Sí, exactamente ella. Glazé & Co. era una compañía que se dedicaba a la fabricación de todo tipo de productos empleados en la repostería y, desde que Sebastián contrajera nupcias con Madam Durless, la pastelería más fina de Nueva York se había sumado a sus dominios. Todo gracias al talento repostero de Sebastián, pero eso era historia aparte.

El moreno escogió uno de sus elegantes trajes negros, camisa blanca, corbata gris de seda. La pelirroja le miró con fastidio, cubriéndose con una bata de seda roja para bajar a desayunar. – Te espero abajo. Le pediré al cocinero que te prepare una ensalada de frutas.

-Gracias. Iré enseguida. – Respondió él, girando los ojos en blanco. Angeline no era una mala mujer. Sebastián sabía que le adoraba lo suficiente para casarse con él y hacerle presidente de su compañía. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfeccionista? ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le permitiera comer una hamburguesa? Según ella, la imagen personal era indispensable, y aunque Sebastián vendiera pasteles, tenía que lucir como alguien que vendía píldoras de dieta.

Y ese maldito dolor que no cedía ni un poco. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, mientras caminaba desnudo hacia la ducha. La molestia era tanta que estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado. Intentó no prestarle atención, ducharse y vestirse como siempre.

De pie frente al espejo, Sebastián acomodó su cabello. No era difícil descifrar el porqué Angelina estaba obsesionada con él. El moreno poseía un cuerpo escultural, una tez blanca y tersa, el cabello negro lacio corto pero con un par de mechones al frente que daban un toque de rebeldía, una mirada borgoña sensual capaz de estremecer a cualquier mujer y una voz aterciopelada que convencía al mismísimo diablo.

Terminó con un poco de perfume y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor. Su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Angeline, sentada a su derecha, estaba comiendo una torre de hot cakes con miel de maple. Y él tenía que conformarse con la estúpida ensalada de frutas.

Suspiró y comenzó a comer con desgano. Cruzó entonces la habitación aquel que era cinco años menor que él, quien alguna vez había sido su amigo y ahora estaba forzado a ser su empleado y, en muchas ocasiones, su sirviente. Ciel Phantomhive.

Angeline bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y se apresuró a tragarlo al ver al chico frente a ellos. – Buenos días, Ciel. ¿Es qué acaso no pensabas saludar?

El ojiazul se giró apenas unos segundos. – Buenos días, tía. Buenos días, señor Michaelis.

-Buenos días, Ciel. – Respondió el moreno, mas su acostumbrada sonrisa se encontró con la mirada fría del menor. – Espero podamos conversar sobre el nuevo recetario que preparas cuando regrese esta noche.

-Como diga, señor. –Luego se dirigió a ambos. – Perdonen mi descortesía, pero debo irme a la universidad o llegaré tarde.

-Ninguna descortesía, Ciel. – Interrumpió Sebastián, antes que la pelirroja pudiese decir algo. – Que tengas un buen día.

El ojiazul se retiró. Si se esforzaba en soportar al moreno y a su tía era solo porque quería perseguir su sueño y graduarse "Master of Arts in Literature" (Maestría en el Arte Literario) en el City College de Nueva York. Siempre había gustado de la escritura e imaginaba su futuro con pluma y papel en la mano, creando mundos, creando historias y viviendo vidas que no eran la suya. Porque la suya era como una mala jugarreta del destino.

El moreno conocía este sueño y, fue quizás por eso que aquella mañana no terminó su desayuno. Una vez Ciel se marchó, él buscó excusa en la hora para hacer lo mismo. ¡Oh cuánto agradecía el tener algo importante esperándole en el trabajo!

Besó la mejilla de Angeline y desapareció por la puerta frontal. James, el chofer, se interpuso en su camino, saludándole y ofreciéndose a llevarlo hasta la compañía. Sin embargo, Sebastián declinó la ayuda del hombre, explicándole que hoy necesitaba de la adrenalina de conducir su Lamborghini negro.

Montó al auto deprisa, como si temiera que su esposa o alguien le detuviera y arrancó. Finalmente tenía un poco de paz. Si Ciel le hubiese podido esperar unos minutos, él podría haberle llevado a la universidad. - ¿Qué sucede contigo, Sebastián? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, aferrándose al volante. - Llevas toda la semana pensando en él. – Y toda la semana ahogando esos pensamientos en el alcohol. – Esto no puede continuar así…

Llegó a Glazé & Co. repitiéndose aquella última frase como si se tratara de un mantra. Fue una suerte bajar del vehículo y encontrarse con Claude en el estacionamiento. De todos los "seres humanos" que había conocido junto a Angeline, aquel hombre era el único que valía la pena.

-Sebastián, ¡finalmente llegas, hombre! – Claude Faustus no contaba más de treinta y cinco años. Era un hombre atractivo que escondía sus ojos color avellana detrás de un par de gafas.

El moreno sonrió. – Lo lamento, Claude. Sabes como es Angeline al despertar.

-¡Esa mujer está loca! Pero no se lo digas, ¿eh? No me querría más como su socio. – Y ambos echaron a reír.

Sebastián inconscientemente llevó una mano a su abdomen y lo apretó. Reír le dolía. – Ugh…

Claude le dio una palmada en la espalda. - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Creo que el maldito de Lau me vendió una botella de contrabando. – Se quejó mientras subían al elevador.

-No creo que necesite de hacer tal cosa. – El otro se encogió de hombros. – Su tienda vende licor a montones.

-Tienes razón. Debo ser yo. Últimamente me siento muy cansado. – Bajaron del ascensor en el piso doce.

-Necesitas unas vacaciones.

-Pero lejos de mi mujer. – Ambos rieron nuevamente, apresurando el paso al salón de juntas. En el camino saludaban secretarias y ejecutivos que se cruzaban con ellos.

Claude se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón. La mano en el pomo. – Respira hondo. Cuando te vea, Martha Stewart querrá que aparezcas en sus programas y creará toda una serie de ello.

-Eso espero. – Sebastián hizo lo dicho y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. – Ah… - Ahogó un gemido de dolor y puso su mejor sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió. – Buenos días, señores. Lamento haberles hecho esperar.

Los allí reunidos respondieron con un saludo al unísono. Claude avanzó al lado del moreno hasta quedar al lado de la silla a la cabecera de la mesa. – Señores, es un gusto presentarles a nuestro presidente, el señor Sebastián Michaelis, creador de la exclusiva selección de repostería de Glazé & Co.

Fue cuando el dolor se intensificó una vez más, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Quizás solo necesitaba un vaso con agua. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para pensar más. Sebastián emitió un quejido y cayó desmayado al suelo, frente a todos los presentes.

Lo siguiente fueron recuerdos borrosos. Sentía la presión de una mascarilla de oxígeno contra su rostro y un grupo de paramédicos le rodeaba mientras empujaban la camilla donde se encontraba él acostado.

Y cerró los ojos porque solo así remitía el dolor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero cuando despertó las cosas solo se pondrían peor.

-¿Señor Michaelis? – El dueño de la voz se acercó a su rostro. Era un doctor. O por lo menos llevaba una bata blanca como si fuese uno. - ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor. – Susurró el moreno. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido al igual que el de su abdomen. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El hombre de cabello rubio pareció meditar sus palabras antes de responderle. – Usted sufrió un desmayo… y…

-¿Y?

Angeline entró corriendo a la habitación en ese momento. -¡Sebastián! ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? – Y la pelirroja le acarició el rostro. El moreno agradecía que se encontrara ahí, aunque en su fuero interno creía que estaba mejor solo.

-Sí. Me siento mejor. – Repitió.

-¿Es usted su esposa, señora? – Preguntó el doctor. Ahora Sebastián notaba que en su chaqueta había una pequeña placa con el nombre "Wilson".

-Así es. – Respondió ella, asintiendo nerviosamente.

-Temo que debo darles una noticia a ambos. – Miró una vez más hacia el expediente que sostenía en sus manos y continuó. – El señor Michaelis tiene cáncer hepático en un estado bastante avanzado. Lamentablemente, sus probabilidades de vida están entre los seis meses y un año de llevarse a cabo el tratamiento correspondiente.


	2. Hamburguesas

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cáncer en dónde ha dicho? - Angeline no podía ocultar su ignorancia acerca del tema.

El médico le miró con desagrado. - Así es, señora. Su esposo tiene cáncer en el hígado. Está en la etapa T3, lo que significa que es muy avanzado. - Luego miró a Sebastián, quien le escuchaba con toda la atención. - Como le he dicho, señor Michaelis, las probabilidades de vida son ésas. Sin embargo, si pudiésemos hacerle un trasplante de hígado, el cáncer podría llegar incluso a desaparecer.

-¡Entonces debemos realizar ese trasplante cuánto antes! - Exclamó ella.

-Quisiera decirle que es posible, señora. Pero el actual estado de salud del señor Michaelis no lo permitiría y lo mejor sería comenzar con sesiones de quimioterapia.

-¡No, eso no! ¡Mi esposo es el presidente de mi compañía! ¡Si le hacen quimioterapia se le caerá el cabello y… cosas así! - Interrumpió la pelirroja una vez más.

Sebastián miró al doctor, quien con la mirada le suplicaba que hiciese callar a aquella estorbosa mujer. - Angeline, por favor, ve afuera. Necesito hablar con el médico, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella bufó, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación. Ambos se vieron y emitieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Continúe, doctor Wilson, por favor. - Dijo el moreno. - Y llámeme Sebastián. Esas ridiculeces de formalidad son para mi esposa. - Esbozó una sonrisa. - A mí me da exactamente lo mismo.

-Se lo agradezco, Sebastián. -Suspiró. - El tumor que tiene es demasiado grande para extirparlo con seguridad, pero podemos reducirlo con quimioterapia lo suficiente para poder hacer una cirugía. También tendremos que cuidar su aspecto alimenticio, pues tiene un grado grave de anemia y eso tampoco nos permitiría operarle. - Hizo una pausa. - Finalmente… el tejido linfático que está sano es menor al treinta por ciento, por lo que el trasplante será necesario una vez usted se encuentre recuperado.

-¿Y tengo el suficiente tiempo para hacer todo eso?

-No voy a mentirle, Sebastián. Probablemente no. - Wilson sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo. - Es posible que el cáncer haga metástasis en otros órganos antes que alcancemos a combatirlo debido a su estado.

-Comprendo. - Susurró el moreno. El doctor le dio una palmada en el hombro. - Por el momento vamos a enviarle a casa, con unas pastillas de morfina para el dolor y una dieta balanceada baja en grasas. Y nada de licor. - Recalcó. - Ya la otra semana acordaremos las sesiones de la quimioterapia, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí. Muchas gracias, doctor Wilson.

.

.

.

Regresó a "su casa" porque no era suya sino de aquella mujer. Se vistió con una camiseta azul y unos jeans gastados que solo usaba para estar ahí. Si no podía regresar a la oficina, no tenía sentido el estar usando un traje formal. Angeline muy amablemente se había ofrecido a ir a Glazé & Co. Y ayudar a Claude con la reunión y el papeleo.

Sebastián entró a su oficina, se sentó al escritorio y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. Nada parecía tener sentido. Lo más probable es que muriese. ¿Para qué molestarse entonces? ¿No sería mejor quedarse ahí, sentado cómodamente y tal vez leer un libro virtual?

Mentalmente había hecho un recuento de sus bienes. El Lamborghini estaba a su nombre, tenía un apartamento en Manhattan, tarjetas de crédito y una cuenta compartida con Angeline donde estaba el dinero de las ganancias mensuales de ambos. Durante años se había abstenido de tomar más de lo que ella le daba. No utilizaba las tarjetas de crédito en demasía y jamás retiró más dinero que el necesario para las inversiones de la compañía.

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía que escribir un cheque y pedirle a James que fuese a depositarlo en su cuenta del "Bank of America". Era una suerte que solo se necesitase una firma para retirar dinero. Sebastián poseía una cuenta bancaria que no usaba casi nunca. ¿Tendría cuánto…? ¿Cien dólares en ella? A lo sumo. Rió en su fuero interno. ¡Era increíble! Pero no le prestaba demasiada importancia. Cualquiera hubiese creído que gastaba sumas enormes. Sin llegar muy lejos, el cheque que ahora depositaría tenía valor de dos millones de dólares. De los cuales, ni un solo dólar era suyo, todo era para pagar impuestos y dividendos a inversionistas menores.

Una vez acabada la tarea, decidió que buscaría hacer algo que le gustara.

Y cocinar era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Desganado salió de su oficina y fue hasta la cocina. Era una suerte que Bard, el cocinero, no anduviese por ahí o seguro habría comenzado a cuestionarle, o peor, se habría ofrecido a prepararle algo de comer. Se sentía como un extraño ahí. - Alacena… - Susurró para sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor. - Ah. - Era tan grande que parecía un armario a la izquierda de la cocina. Lo abrió y como era de esperarse, una excesiva cantidad de víveres y una estante completo de los productos de Glazé y Co.

Sebastián tomó una caja de mezcla para pastel Red Velvet y un bote de betún. Colocó los ingredientes sobre la mesa. Luego sacó un tazón de vidrio, un batidor manual, algunos huevos, mantequilla y leche.

El joven de ojos azules escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina y se asomó. Rogaba porque el cocinero estuviese preparando ya la cena porque estaba muriendo de hambre. Angeline no les permitía a los sirvientes comer hasta que ellos no hubiesen terminado, lo que significaba para Ciel esperar a las sobras. No obstante, el rostro que encontró en la cocina fue bastante diferente del esperado. - Seb- ¿Señor Michaelis?

-¿Incluso cuando estoy solo vas a llamarme así? - Levantó la vista, mientras rompía un huevo con una sola mano y aún así, éste se deslizaba entero y perfecto dentro del tazón.

Ciel arqueó una ceja y sonrió ladeadamente. - Sí, quizás porque llevo tres años llamándole así, señor. Por cierto, las mezclas para pasteles de mi tía son una porquería. La torta quedará seca o demasiado porosa y se desmoronará cuando la desmoldes.

Sebastián rió. - Bien. Entonces hagamos una apuesta. Haré "cupcakes" de Red Velvet con betún de queso crema. Si los pruebas y no te gustan, me continuarás llamando señor Michaelis. Pero… Si yo gano, habrás de llamarme Sebastián.

El ojiazul se sentía seguro de su juicio y no veía nada que perder. Es más, incluso había algo que ganar pues Sebastián tendría que aceptar que existían cosas horribles en este mundo que ni siquiera la magia repostera puede arreglar. - De acuerdo. Será como usted diga, pero me quedaré a presenciar la receta para asegurarme que no haya trampa alguna.

-No haré trampa. Lo prometo. - Mostró el tazón al menor. - Como ves, solo he agregado tres simples huevos. Ahora pondré la harina. - Abrió la caja frente a él, luego bolsa que contenía la harina premezclada para el pastel. Vertió todo en el tazón y comenzó a mezclarlo con el batidor.

Ciel tomó la caja, notando que hacía falta agregar aceite y leche de acuerdo a las instrucciones. - ¿Qué hay del resto?

-Creo que voy a modificarlo un poco. - Y en vez de aceite agregó mantequilla. Luego añadió la leche y un poco de queso crema. El ojiazul lo miraba atento, mientras el moreno mezclaba todo con agilidad en lo que él llamaba "movimientos envolventes". Constantemente revisaba la consistencia, levantando el batidor y observando el espesor de la mezcla. Agregaba un poco más de leche y continuaba.

Contraria a la mezcla que Ciel conocía, ésta se veía cremosa y deliciosa. - Vaya. - Susurró.

-Ahora vamos a hacer el relleno. - Indicó Sebastián. Tomando otro tazón. Esta vez mezcló queso crema, azúcar glass y unas gotas de esencia de vainilla.

El menor no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que planea hacer?

Sebastián sacó un molde especial para cupcakes, ya saben, esas bandejas de metal que parecieran una serie de recipientes unidos. Roció aceite en cada uno de los espacios, y vertió una cucharada de mezcla en cada uno, luego un poco de su denominado "relleno", una guinda y un poco más de la mezcla encima.

Sin embargo, el problema surgió mientras se horneaban, porque entonces no había nada que hacer y no tuvieron otra que sentarse a la mesa de la cocina y esperar. Pero esperar en silencio era terriblemente aburrido, por lo que Ciel se atrevió a preguntar: - ¿Por qué ha regresado tan temprano a la casa hoy?

Sebastián lo meditó unos segundos. La mano empuñada debajo de su barbilla cuestionándose mil veces sobre decir la verdad, mas no era propio de él divulgar desgracias tan fácilmente. - Estaba algo cansado y Angeline cree que ella puede cerrar un trato más rápido que yo.

-No creo que eso sea así, pero si creo que necesita un descanso. Luce diferente… - El ojiazul no pudo evitar alzar una mano, mecánicamente deseando acariciar el rostro del moreno. Detuvo la acción y la convirtió en un gesto pasajero.

-Quizás necesito dormir un poco más. - Musitó, sonriendo tristemente. Y era triste su sonrisa porque recordaba cuando llovía y a Ciel le gustaba dormir en el sofá del pequeño apartamento donde vivía y, él alegaba que era todo lo que tenía para dormir con el pretexto de acostarse a su lado. Cerca… Lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de Ciel contra su rostro y el latir de su corazón.

-Y comer un poco más. - Ambos ahogaron una risilla. - Solo come ensalada, ¿nunca se cansa de ella?

-A veces. De hecho, ¿te gustaría comer una hamburguesa conmigo mañana? - Preguntó súbitamente. El ojiazul se quedó mudo. - Tengo una reunión en la mañana con Claude, el socio de Angeline, y luego podría recogerte en la universidad para que fuésemos a buscar algo de comer.

-Yo…

La campanilla del horno sonó en ese instante. Sebastián se levantó para ir a por sus panecillos. - Tomaré eso como un sí. Estaré ahí a las dos de la tarde.

-Está bien. Gracias. - Ciel miró los cupcakes. Sebastián los desmoldaba tan fácilmente y se veían esponjosos. Tuvo que tragar de golpe, porque sin querer se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Sebastián no habló más, tomó el betún y lo colocó dentro de una manga repostera para decorar. Posiblemente, aquél era el único producto de Glazé & Co. Que sabía como se le describía en la etiqueta. Con un movimiento preciso de muñeca, el moreno hizo pequeños conos de betún sobre cada pastelillo y los decoró con otra guinda. - ¿Te sirvo uno? - El menor asintió y el otro colocó una de sus creaciones en un plato y lo puso frente a él. - Ahora pruébalo y dime.

Ciel cogió el cupcake y le dio una mordida. - Mmm… - No pudo evitar la expresión. - Es exquisito. - Y es que era la mezcla perfecta. El pan era suave pero no demasiado, la crema en su interior le había dado un toque que sabía a descubrimiento cuando alcanzabas la guinda en su interior.

-Eso significa que he ganado la apuesta. - Sebastián tomó otro y comenzó a comerlo. No podía negarse a sí mismo que estaban incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. - Y entonces, Ciel… ¿Cómo me llamo?

-Sebastián. - Musitó el ojiazul mirando hacia la tabla de la mesa de la cocina, porque tenía vergüenza de mirarle al rostro.

-Y quiero que me llames así todo el tiempo. Sin trampas. - Añadió el moreno, sonriendo.

-Sabes que nunca falto a mi palabra. - Masculló el menor, tomando otro de los pastelillos.

He intentaron charlar un poco sobre el libro "Repostería Sencilla", el cual contendría recetas creadas por Sebastián y, Ciel se encargaría de la redacción e ilustración del mismo. Era el primer libro que se publicaría bajo el nombre de Sebastián. Todos los anteriores tenían como autora a Angeline y contenían recetas que eran una verdadera desgracia. Lo peor es que eran considerados "Best Seller" gracias a todas las damas adineradas que compraban los recetarios para aprender a preparar "Ensalada París", que no era otra cosa que lechuga, trozos de manzana y una vinagreta corriente.

No obstante, su charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la pelirroja. - Tanaka, ¿dónde está Sebastián? - Preguntó al mayordomo, quien le había recibido con un saludo seco que intentaba parecer amable.

-Está en la cocina, señora. - Respondió el anciano, recibiendo el abrigo de Angeline.

-¿Qué hace ahí? - Preguntó extrañada, más para sí misma que para el anciano. - ¡Qué ridiculez!

Y dejó a Tanaka sin decir palabra alguna para dirigirse a la cocina a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué creía Sebastián que hacía al rebajarse a cocinar como los sirvientes? ¡Pero la iba a escuchar! ¡Ahora sí, le iba a escuchar!

Su rostro se descompuso al ver a su esposo bebiendo café con su molesto sobrino. ¿Por qué Vincent y la estúpida de su hermana Rachel le habían convencido de velar por él años atrás? Quizás porque cuando Ciel nació, Angeline todavía guardaba la esperanza que se cansara de su enfermiza hermana y acabara contrayendo matrimonio con ella. Después de todo, su primera opción habría sido naturalmente la dulce joven que se había ofrecido a cuidar de su hijo en caso les sucediera algo a ellos.

-Querido, ¿creí que te quedabas en casa para descansar? - Intentaba mantenerse en su posición. - No deberías estar en la cocina, perdiendo el tiempo como un sirviente.

-No perdía el tiempo, Angeline. Estaba horneando algo. Ciel y yo nos distrajimos charlando sobre mi libro. Es todo. - Sebastián ya había terminado el postre y, algo que extrañó al ojiazul, fue que el moreno no aprovechara la situación para tomar una copa de vino. Últimamente bebía a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Ella torció la boca en una mueca. - ¿Y ya has terminado?

-Ya, ya hemos terminado. - Dijo Ciel, levantándose de la mesa. - Muchas gracias por la merienda, Sebastián. - Añadió el menor, quien en su fuero interno estaba sonriendo al imaginar lo mucho que eso molestaría a Angeline.

-¿Cómo le has llamado a mi esposo? - Bufó, cogiéndole por el brazo.

-Yo le he pedido que lo haga, Angeline. No tienes nada que reprocharle. - Espetó Sebastián. - Me he dado cuenta que es ridículo el que me llame señor. Ciel y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, - Ahora miró al menor, sonriendo. - y espero podamos volver a serlo.

-No veo porqué no. - Sonrió. - Ahora debo irme. Tengo tareas y quiero continuar trabajando en tu libro.

La marcha de Ciel dejó a ambos solos en la cocina. Angeline miró la bandeja vacía de los pastelillos con migajas rojas. Tirada en la mesa, la caja de una de sus mezclas para preparar pastel de Red Velvet. - Sabes que no debes comer tantas calorías, mi amor. - Estaba echando fuego por los ojos, pero su voz se había tornado en una suave y dulce, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del moreno.

Sebastián tomó su mano entre las de él, pensando en cuánto de su enfermedad le debía a esa mujer. Si no estuviera tan poco saludable, por lo menos podría realizarse una cirugía y tener mejores probabilidades. Sin embargo, de sus labios no escapó otra cosa que un suave beso a la mano de ella. - Lo siento, Angeline. Pero voy a cambiar mi dieta de ahora en adelante. El doctor ha dicho claramente que debo alimentarme mejor, o de lo contrario no podrá ayudarme.

Ella contuvo la respiración un instante, luchando contra las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta. - Será como tú digas, amor. Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué tienes que hacerte amigo de mi sobrino para eso?

El moreno sonrió. - Mi Angeline, claramente no ves las cosas como yo. Ciel es joven y sano. Si resultase compatible, él sería el mejor donador de hígado para mí. - Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron en realización y una sonrisa real afloró. ¿Significaba eso que Sebastián seguía siendo aquel mismo monstruo ambicioso y sensual con el que se había casado? - Pero no te sometes a una cirugía riesgosa por alguien que no es tu amigo o familiar, ¿o sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¡Tus ideas como siempre son maravillosas! - Le besó la mejilla en un arrebato.

-Jamás te decepcionaría. - Respondió él. "¡Ay, Angeline! Tu maldad te ciega al punto de hacerte estúpida.", pensó. - ¿Y cómo ha ido la reunión con la señora Stewart?

La pelirroja palideció levemente, recordando a la dama rubia cuando la reunión se reanudó horas después. "No me interesa trabajar con usted, señora Durless-Michaelis. Lo lamento, pero para mí la cocina es un arte y si no puedo discutir esto con el señor Michaelis, no creo conveniente continuar con el proyecto." - Ah… Ella ha dicho que… esperará un poco. La nueva temporada de su programa será hasta el final del año y, creyó conveniente planificar un poco más todo antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

"Le dijo que no.", se dijo el moreno mentalmente. - Hablaré con Claude y buscaremos la forma de convencerle para una nueva reunión. También ya hice el traslado a mi cuenta para pagar los impuestos y las ganancias de los otros inversionistas.

-¿Qué haría sin ti? - Sonrió y le besó el labio inferior, dándole una pequeña mordida.

.

.

.

-¿Tendrá amigos en la universidad? - Susurró para sí mismo. Sebastián se encontraba en su Lamborghini negro, aparcado frente al City College, esperando por el ojiazul.

Ciel salió del edificio charlando con un chico rubio de piel pálida que vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y un abrigo color violeta. Se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y lo miró bien, inseguro de que se tratase de un chico. Pero sí, era un chico.

El ojiazul miró a su alrededor entonces y divisó el auto de Sebastián. Rápidamente se despidió del chico y avanzó hasta éste. Tocó a la puerta del copiloto y el moreno bajó la ventanilla. - ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás listo? - Preguntó éste y el menor asintió. - Perfecto, vayámonos.

Ciel no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su acompañante. Hoy vestía un traje azul oscuro y una camisa gris plomo con el último botón suelto, dejando ver el principio de su pecho. Había omitido la corbata y llevaba unas gafas Ray-Ban. Tragó en seco, sin poder evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría deslizar sus labios en ese cuello. Provocarle hasta que Sebastián lo tomara por la cintura y le apresara con su cuerpo contra esos asientos forrados en cuero negro.

-¿Ciel?

La voz de Sebastián le hizo volver a la realidad. - Dime.

-¿Es amigo tuyo el chico con quien hablabas en la entrada de la universidad? - Intentaba mantener la vista en el camino para distraerse, preparándose para recibir cualquier respuesta.

-Oh, sí. Es Alois. No es una persona muy sociable, pero conmigo se lleva bien. - Ciel se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Te gusta?

-No. Por supuesto que no. - Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la ventanilla. - ¿A dónde iremos?

-¿Te parecería ir al "HB Burger"? ¿O prefieres algo más formal? - Sebastián sonrió. Por lo menos, no era el rubio el elegido.

-No, HB es genial. Me encantan sus hamburguesas.

-Sí, a mí también.

Y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pero no aquel silencio cuando disfrutas un recorrido, sino el clásico silencio embarazoso. - ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día en el trabajo? - Pregunta estúpida, mas no tenía idea que otra cosa podía preguntar.

-No muy bien. - Suspiró frustrado. - Claude estaba molesto porque tu tía Angeline echó por la borda un trato que a él le interesaba. También tenía muchos papeles que revisar y… - Súbitamente se percató que hacía mucho tiempo que no le preguntaban sobre "su día". - tendría que haber dejado escritos algunos cheques, pero lo haré la otra semana. Hoy es viernes. - Dijo riendo.

-Sí, finalmente viernes. - Musitó Ciel. - Aunque es triste que llegue cuando no se tienen planes para el fin de semana. - Añadió riendo.

-No sé si yo los tenga. - Se quitó las gafas y las colocó en el compartimiento frente al asiento del copiloto. - Angeline jamás avisa. - Agregó mientras aparcaba el vehículo. - Bien, llegamos.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al interior del establecimiento, donde Ciel aún no lo sabía, pero daría el primer paso a un extraño descubrimiento.


End file.
